Homework, Exams and All nighters
by RavenRois
Summary: After missing out on a lot of classes Shinichi was all stressed out trying to catch up with lessons, taking make up exams and homework. Good thing he had Ran to help him out with all this. One-Shot


"Are these the last of them?" Shinichi said as he placed his head lazily on the table not wanting to see all the school work that he has to do.

"Yes…. I believe that is all. You should be thankful still Shinichi, the teachers love you so they gave it as a take home assignment and you had to pass it in the end of the week none the less, you have enough time." Ran said trying to fix the activity sheets on Shinichi's desk.

"Easy for you to say, you were here when all of these were thought." Shinichi said pouting over the amount of work he has to do.

"You're a genius you could finish all this in no time." Ran replied tapping his back.

"Shinichi! Is your wife giving you the beating that you deserve?" A guy from their class said and started laughing with the others in class. This made both of them blush a bit. It was part of their day. People teasing them both and calling them a couple. Ran is quite annoyed by this compared to Shinichi who seems to enjoy the attention. Ran thinks that they are not officially a couple of any sort. They are almost always together at school, they go on dates and Ran feels jealous with the other girls flirting with Shinichi and Shinichi doesn't like it when Ran enjoys attention from other guys. SO basically they are a couple but not official since Shinichi haven't really asked her if she can be his girlfriend and even if they have kissed it's not the type of kiss that you see couples do, it's a rated for general audience kiss.

After class the two walked home together.

"So….how were things while I was away? Two months is also such a pretty long time to be gone from school I guess." Shinichi said as he walked a bit closer to Ran.

"Well, actually not that much. Just a couple of major school events and …" Ran started but was interrupted by Shinichi.

"No I mean…. With you.." Shinichi said looking at Ran.

"Well, nothing much really. Wait it shouldn't be you asking me things. It should be me. So tell me how was Europe like?"

"Hhhhhmm… well each country has a unique trait than the other that makes it stand out and the girls were pretty hot and it was cold…"

"Oh so looks like you enjoyed your stay there" Ran said walking ahead of Shinichi.

"I was just kidding about the girls don't worry I tried not to fool around there…" Shinichi said catching up to Ran with a smirk

" You tried… anyway what do I care." Ran said not looking at him and thinking to herself that she doesn't really have a say on whatever this guy does.

"Oh Ran come on, anyway I know it's a bad timing but will you help me out with all my homework?"

"Are you crazy Shinichi! I also have my own. Figure the answers out on your own!" Ran screamed at Shinichi.

" Please Ran!I'll buy you lunch for a week" Kudo pleaded

"No and that's final and don't you go use that puppy dog eyes of yours because that won't work. Shinichi sighed. "I should just ask Professor Agasa to help me out with some of this" Shinichi said to himself. The rest of the walk home was full of mini arguments and discussion of random things and an ice cream.

After a couple of days.

"Why Kudo! You have finished the assignment before the deadline! You are really a smart kid" The teacher said to Kudo surprised that everything was accomplished. Shinichi smiled and thought that the help he got from professor Agasa was the reason for all these.

"So Kudo looks like you are ready to take the long exam that you have missed." The teacher added

"What?! What long exam? Nobody told me anything about a long exam!" Shinichi exclaimed surprised with this.

"Yes, I had told you about it, guess you weren't listening but anyway just take it tomorrow I need to finish the grades by Friday and yours is the only one that is incomplete. So tomorrow it will be Kudo… see me here at around 10 am and I'll give you your exam ok?"

Shinichi's world almost fell apart upon hearing that. All he can do was nod. He believes that he can do it anyway, he's good at these stuff. So he went out the faculty room and went home straight.

A couple of hours later he was starting to feel extremely stressed and can't seem to understand anything he is studying. He should have paid more attention to Agasa more closely when he was discussing these formulas and theorems. Now only one person to go to when things get really crappy. Ran.

Shinichi started dialing Ran's number on his phone. After a couple of rings Ran answered.

"What do you need?" Ran said in a lazy voice

"Uhhhmmm you see Ran… I really need help I would have the long exam that I missed tomorrow and I can't seem to understand any of this! I'm so sorry… I asked Agasa to do some of them for me so I don't know them….." Shinichi kept blabbering and blabbering trying to convince Ran.

"Ok … so you're asking me to help you pull an all-night study session with you?!" the thought of that made Ran quite nervous, knowing that no one else is in his house but her best friend needs help and besides Shinichi isn't that kind of guy.

"A-ha. And I shall return your kindness in any way you want me to. SO please! Help me out." Shinichi pleaded Ran.

"Well…. Ok…I'll be there in an hour."

"AN hour why? Where are you now?"

"I'm in the dojo for my training I have a tournament coming up."

"Oh ok. See you then in an hour."

**After an hour and a couple more minutes**

Ran rang the doorbell and Shinichi went out immediately and led her into his house. Ran sat on their sofa in the living room.

"Hey what are you doing in there? Come with me?" Shinichi said.

"Where? Aren't we going to study?" Ran replied.

"Yes, but not here. In my room. So come on we are wasting time." This made Ran's eyes widen and she was sort of unsure whether to go up there with him in his room alone in the house or not.

"Can't you just bring your stuff down here" Ran insisted

"You scared I'll do something to you…don't worry may it be down here or in my room both are not safe for you" Shinichi said teasingly . Ran walks towards Shinichi who was standing in the stairs and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm not scared of you and if you try anything stupid you won't be able to walk I swear" Ran said seriously to Shinichi and then Shinichi started walking up the stairs followed by Ran.

"So you were allowed to spend the night here. That's new." Shinichi said as he opened the door to his room.

"Of course not silly! I've told my dad that I'd be over at Sonoko's house" Ran said as she stepped in Shinichi's room. This is not the first time she has been here but it was the first time that she was staying overnight. It still amazes her how nice his room was compared to her small room.

"So you lied to spend the night with me" Shinichi said grinning at Ran.

"No of course not! Now Let's get started" Ran said as she sat on the floor near the end of Shinichi's bed where all his stuff are scattered. She tried her best not to touch the bed cause it doesn't really make her at ease even just the fact that they are near it. Anyway she brushed those thoughts of her mind and started . After an hour she felt more comfortable in his room. He was trying some of the activities in their book.

Shinichi was not really focusing on whatever he was doing, he was so distracted with having Ran around, alone, in his room and doing nothing about it. Now what should a guy with ranging hormones do in this situation? They were now sitting closer to each other and she's just inches away from him. Then suddenly Ran felt his stare and looked up at him. Without any second thought Shinichi kissed her.

Ran was caught surprised by this but before she can react and try to push him away Shinichi have already took hold of her wrists and pushed her on the end of his bed. His kiss was quite rash and he evaded her mouth. His tongue exploring her. She wants to fight back but she actually likes how this feels. She let him dominate her. Feeling that Ran is no longer struggling Shinichi loosened his grip of her wrists. He held her face with both his hands and looked at her. Ran trembled with his stare; she has never seen him look at her this way. His eyes were full of fiery passion and lust. She doesn't know what to do and just froze. Before she knew it Shinichi was carrying her and threw her on his bed. Before she can even try to get up he was there on top of her. His weight pushing her down to the bed. He was again kissing her then he lifted his lips from hers and his lips traveled down her neck . He placed a trail of kisses down her neck. He got back to her lips again his kisses were now gentler. She replied to his kisses. While doing so he unbuttoned her shirt then draws a line with his fingers from her chin down to her abdomen. One of his hand started fondling her breasts she moaned with this new sensation that she felt. For a moment she wants him to stop because she knows that this shouldn't be happening but her body wants this and she too deep inside her wants to feel his touch. One of his hands managed to unclasp her bra then he pulled her shirt out from her arms then her bra leaving her half naked. He then started kissing her neck once more sucking her skin at the base of her neck then down to her breasts. He started sucking on one of them which made her moan and grab onto the sheets, while sucking the other his hand paid attention to her other breast, fondling it. One of his hands then traveled up her skirt pulling down her under wear then the same hand unzipped her skirt and pulled it down. Now completely naked on the bed and she can also now feel him hardening up in her thighs , she is feeling uncertain of continuing this but before she can say a word his mouth went from her breasts down to her abdomen and to her privates. He spread her legs and teased her clits with his tongue. This made her moan loudly.

"Stop… please… Shin…nichi… I don't think I can go through with this." Ran said her voice quite trembling but his reply was placing a finger into her. She moaned his name both wanting him to stop and not. She feels like he was losing it, she never the never thought that he could act like this. Her thoughts were interrupted when his fingers started pumping into her. Then he stopped. As if to make her beg for more and she wants more. He got up, kneeling in between her legs. He quickly removed his shirt and then pulled down his pants exposing to her his hardened member. He took her trembling hand and placed it in his cock. She started motioning her hands up and down his length making him moan with pleasure. She sat up to make it easier to fondle his privates. It was then just a few inch away from her face. He held on to her hair. "Open your mouth sweety". Before she knew it his cock was already inside her mouth. He held her head through her hair and pushing himself inside her then pulling and doing so over and over. She almost gagged. He finally pulled out then he kissed her tasting himself in her mouth. He was quite surprised that she didn't even protest he thought that she was probably scared to do so. This was indeed her first time with this stuff, she probably don't even know what to do. He pushed her back to the bed. Ravishing her with kisses he parted her legs. She refused to do so but after a couple of going up and down her thighs and teasing her love button softened and he easily spread her legs apart. Ran, knowing what is going to happened next, trembled and her eyes widened. Shinichi then lifted both her legs and placed them on his shoulders, positioning himself in her entrance. "Shinichi please…don't" She said in protest not wanting to do it on the last minute but it proved useless. He teased her opening with the tip of his manhood, which made her grab on to him. Then he pushed his way into her tight and tiny hole. She gasp in pain and dug her nails deeper in his back. He then racked his hips slowly making both of them moan. Her tightness makes him more excited. He started gaining pace after a while. He went deeper into her and then faster at the same time. Her hips started responding to this and racked herself to him. He adjusted her legs which were still up his shoulders. Then he pounded her harder and faster. She thought that the pain won't go away at first but it did after a while. He then placed her legs down and pulled himself out. "Please….don't.. stop" She moaned to him. He grinned at her glad that she wants him. "Now turn around for me. On your hands and knees". She followed with hesitation but followed none the less. He started pounding her from the back hitting her spot. She moaned his name. Catching her breath, she started motioning herself towards him to. He grabbed her breast making her moan louder. He paced faster feeling her convulse around him and she also gets tighter and tighter. Knowing that she was about to come, he pounded deeper and deeper. Her hands were clenching tighter to the sheets and she moaned and then she was moaning his name, which was music to his ears and then she came. She almost collapse on the bed but he held her hips and continued pounding her some more until finally he came. She turned around and then he collapsed on top of her. Their naked bodies right on top of each other. The only sound they can hear is the sound of their breaths and their heart beat. He then kissed her cheeks and lifted himself supporting himself with his arms. He stared at her. Kissed her forehead. "I love you" He whispered she answered with a kiss. He then fell on the bed beside her. He pulled her closer to him. The heat coming from his body was like a blanket to her.

"I love how this feels just to be laying here in bed with you.." Shinichi whispered to her. She blushed and can't think of anything else to say to him. Being this close to him, naked on his bed, after what just transpired between them, She can't find anything or any word to say to him. She didn't knew that this study session would turn into this. But she has no regrets, losing her first tonight was a surprise but it was with him and she wanted it. Her thoughts were interrupted. "Oi, say something…are you mad? What are you thinking…" Shinichi said too Ran in a low voice. Ran turned around to face him and then she smiled and then her hands reached to his face and caressed them.

"Nothing… I … I just … Oh… I love you Shinichi." Ran said and Shinichi pulled her close to him.

The next morning both of them woke up late. It was already 9:00 and they have class and Shinichi has an exam. Both ran into the shower. Fighting at first who to go first but then Shinichi went in the shower and pulled Ran inside. "Instead of fighting over who goes first… why not go in together?" He said deviously and pulled her in. She can no longer protest. He turned on the shower and took care of her . He started kissing her all over her body and she can see that he was so turned on. She just smiled at him and gave herself in to his desires. "Now that's a good girl." He whispered to her ears and then did as he pleased.

Because of some extra activities the two of them did this morning Shinichi got to his exams 30 minutes late. Ran went in late too.

"Ran! Where were you last nighT!" Sonoko shouted making the other people in class look there way and eavesdrop "Your dad called and I had to lie! I told him that you were there!" Ran then instantly tried to shut her friends mouth and pulled her out the room .

"Thank you Sonoko! I owe you my life!" Ran said whispering to her friend

"Where were you anyway Ran?" Sonoko said raising an eyebrow to her friend.

"Well…well… you see… I was in Shinichi's house,"

"OHHHH MYYY G! You little fox! No wonder why you were late… had some good time!? Huh? So how was he? Guess he did you great… you looked all tired and slow this morning. But you're glowing none the less" Her friend tease her wanting to get more info from her.

"SONOKO! It's not like that you know… please believe me… I … I could never do anything like that"

"You can't but, HE can" Sonoko winked at Ran

"Oh come on believe me" Ran pleaded

"Ok ok I'll act like I believe and speaking of the devil… There goes Shinichi." Sonoko said pointing at Shinichi.

Ran just smiled at him and he just grinned at her knowing that he'd spend some time with her, some private time after their class…. Alone with her in his room.


End file.
